


Factorytown

by hyperempathie



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperempathie/pseuds/hyperempathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shortly indulges in his infatuations with his best friend. Their hormonal affections are interrupted. Pete is sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factorytown

_The sound of the drum is calling_   
_The sound of the drum has called_   
_Flash of youth shoot out of darkness_   
_Factorytown_

_"All We Ever Wanted Was Everything" - Bauhaus_

* * *

 

Pete inhaled in an attempt to calm the thoughts that rattled inside his ribcage, his breath coming out in short gasps as his face sat inches away from Michael's. Peter Murphy's deep drone was a white noise as his knees straddled his friend's hips, he felt the ghost of the other's breath on his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut, he grasped the other's wrists and pulled them towards himself. Then he felt it; the soft press of skin against his lips. Slowly, he moved, taking the other's bottom lip in between his own and gently scraping his teeth against it. Terror Couple kill Colonel sounded from the speakers in his bedroom as he felt Michael's hands escape his grasp and instead wrap around his torso and pull him closer. He was certain no two beings had ever been as close.

He felt one of Michael's arms release him and reach away towards the ashtray that sat beside them, grabbing his cigarette and taking a deep drag before exhaling it towards the ceiling. Pete plucked the object from between his fingers and did the same, though he quickly pressed their lips together once again and breathed out the smoke from his lungs into the other's, who hummed against him in amusement at the gesture. He scattered small pecks across Michael's jawline and neck as the other put out the cigarette, which gave out one final breath of smoke before extinguishing. Quietly, Pete pressed his teeth against Michael's collarbone, leaving tiny red marks in their place and quickly kissing them better, feeling the other sigh deeply at the contact.

Any closer and he was certain they would merge together, though still he found himself wanting more. The place on the wall where their two bodies became one, the endless hum in his chest and the horrid heat that existed in the pads of his fingers. His best friend trailed a hand along his back before stopping at his shoulder and gently pressing the tense muscles.

_Thump, thump._

The two forms parted at the invasive sound that Pete noticed his friend immediately recognized as he offered him an apologetic look. Raising his eyebrows, he quickly shifted from Michael's lap onto the floor beside him, cracking his knuckles apprehensively as the door cracked open to reveal Michael's step-mother, who peeked her head through the gap and smiled at the two boys.

"You two play nice," she said as Pete thought of how the width of her smile might make her face break in two. Wishful thinking, he concluded, "do you want anything to eat?"

"No. Bye, mom," Michael droned, and waited for the woman to close the door before shifting his attention back to his companion, "fuck, sorry."

The song in the background reached its end, the silence standing heavy in the room to the point where they could both hear themselves breathe before a new song picked up. Pete rested his head on the other's shoulder as the music grew louder, now drowning out the doubt that existed between them as Pete wondered why so many humans disapproved of their actions.

_'All we ever wanted was everything'_

He was certain no two humans had ever been as close, that their heartbeats were in sync as Peter Murphy's deep voice echoed around them. Perhaps, Pete thought, closing his eyes and indulging in the drowning sensation he experienced, the feeling of two beings pressed together was what people wanted to experience when they took drugs. Perhaps, Pete thought, heroin was less than the body resting against his own.

_'All we ever got was cold'_


End file.
